


Pilot drabble

by jadelennox



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Brass Monkey ever had a little quality self-loving, he might not see everything as a metaphor for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot drabble

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

Brass Monkey says _I love you_, but he's only giving Jaye advice. _Love your family_, he implies, or some psychobabble crap, _so you can love yourself_.

Heh, love yourself. That's a good one. If Brass Monkey ever had a little quality self-loving, he might not see everything as a metaphor for sex. Flying, cigars, plucky princesses busting out in fountains. 'Course, Wax Lion _knew_ everything was about sex -- everything except The Job, that is -- so he didn't have that repression problem Brass Monkey did.

Except late at night, when Wax Lion can pretend that Brass Monkey wasn't speaking to Jaye.


End file.
